With the development of display technology, many display panels may incorporate touch functions based on a mutual capacitance touch technology or a self capacitance touch technology. In comparison to mutual capacitance touch technology, the self capacitance touch technology may be more applicable to a light and thin display panels since only one touch electrode layer may be needed for the self capacitance touch technology.
Currently, in a self capacitance touch display panel, a common electrode in the display panel may be divided into multiple block-shaped electrodes and is driven in a time-division manner, and the common electrode further serves as touch electrodes, which may reduce the display panel thickness, improve production efficiency and lower production cost. However, resistances of different block-shaped electrodes may be uniform. Therefore, during a driving process, voltages of different block-shaped electrodes may be different, and voltage differences across liquid crystal molecules in respective display units may be different, which, in turn, may result in image flicker and non-uniform display. Such effects may negatively affect and/or degrade the user experience.